Mais que deviennent les Cullen!
by Nana-Chan89
Summary: Quelques années aprés la fin de Braking Dawn révélation la famille Cullen continue son petit bonhomme de chemin. Entre bonheur, amour et batailles, qu'elle est leur vie aujourd'hui? POV Renesmée


Voila un tout premier chapitre^^

C'est ma première vrai fic à moi toute seule, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

Malheureusement les partielles approchant, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier de façon régulière pour le moment, mais si j'ai quelque bonnes review et du temps, je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis^^

Comme vous le remarquerez surement, je suis absolument catastrophique dans se qui est orthographe et grammaire, alors si il y à des beta readers volontaire pour me corriger, faite moi signe^^

Chapitre 1 :

Une sensation étrange m'emplit, tout mon corps était engourdit. Mes force m'avaient quitté, autant physiquement que mentalement. Qui suis-je, ou suis-je ? Petit à petit, je sentais mes facultés me revenir, je parvins enfin a ouvrir mes paupières, aussi lourdes soit-elles. Je regardais autour de moi, je reconnaissais immédiatement ma chambre. Mon regard se dirigeas vers ma fenêtre, dehors, il faisait encore nuit, mes yeux se dirigèrent alors vers ma table de chevet, mon réveil indiquais 00h25, étais-ce le début d'une de ces fameuse nuit d'insomnie ? Sur cette question, je me sentis à nouveau immergeais dans un profond sommeil.

A nouveau, cette sensation étrange, comme si je me retrouver allonger sur un matelas de coton. Encore une fois, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Ma chambre était toujours aussi sombre, je tourner à nouveau les yeux vers mon réveil, 02h00, effectivement, j'y avais à nouveau droit. Qu'est-je donc bien pus faire à se cher Morphée pour qu'il me fuit comme cela ?!

Encore une fois, je me retrouve tirer de mon sommeil, sans raison apparente. Je me retrouvais là, dans mon lit, à fixais le plafond, emmitouflé au chaud dans les couvertures. Je laissais mon regard se promener ici et là dans ma chambre, toujours plonger dans la pénombre. Pour la 5ème fois depuis que j'étais allé me coucher, mon regard s'arrêtât sur mon réveil, il été 05h10 du matin. La pleine lune éclairer ma chambre au travers de l'immense bais vitrée qui faisais office de mur, en la voyant, je ne pue m'empêcher de penser à lui, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis des mois. J'avais une vue direct sur l'immense forêt au milieu de laquelle se trouver la villa dans laquelle je vivais avec toute ma petite famille. Ma grande famille devrais-je dire, car contrairement à la majorité des familles, la mienne ne se compose pas uniquement de mes parents et mes frères et sœurs. Premièrement parce que je n'avais ni frères, ni sœur, -enfin pas vraiment, mais sa, c'est une autre histoire- ensuite parce qu'en plus de mes parents, je vivais aussi avec mes grands-parents ainsi qu'avec mes quatre oncles et tantes.

Encore une fois, mon regard se posas sur le réveil, il afficher 05h15, j'étais épuiser, mais je savais parfaitement que je ne retrouverais pas le sommeil de sitôt, j'envisageais donc de me lever. Idée que je rejeter aussitôt, car je savais que cela ne m'apporterait plus de désagrément qu'autre chose. Je savais parfaitement comment réagirait ma famille. Ils passeraient leur temps à me courir après, a me demandaient comment j'allais, si tout allais bien, ce qui pouvais bien me tracasser au point de m'empêcher de dormir. Les membres de ma famille sont très protecteurs envers moi, voir parfois trop protecteur, peut-être parce que d'une certaine façon, j'étais spéciale, à vrai dire, toute ma famille étais spéciale ! C'est vrai, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des familles de vampires ??

Une fois de plus, je me sentis émerger d'un profond sommeil. Mais cette fois, j'eus la joie de constatais qu'un soleil radieux éclairant ma chambre avait pris la place de la lune a travers la bais vitré. Sans prendre la peine de regarder l'heure afficher par l'horloge, je décidais que le jour s'étant levé, il était temps pour moi d'en faire autant. Je sortis donc doucement de mon lit douillet, encore à moitié endormie. Prise d'une soudaine paresse et surtout, la tête encore dans les nuages, je décider qu'il m'était inutile de m'habiller de suite, après tout, la villa n'était occuper que par ma famille, donc le survêtement me servant de pyjama ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Je me dirigeais donc droit vers la porte menant au couloir sans porter aucune attention à celle de mon armoire sur laquelle été fixé un immense miroir.

La villa été particulièrement calme, je me diriger vers la cuisine, seule pièce de la maison ayant l'air occuper, ce qui dans notre famille été plutôt bizarre, étant donnant que j'étais la seule à me nourrir, du moins, de nourriture comme vous l'entendait !

Arriver dans la cuisine, je vis mon père, percher sur une chaise, me tournant le dos, la tête enfouie dans les placards a la recherche, sans doute, d'un « trésor perdue ».

- Bonjours ma marmotte ! _me dit-il, sans même s'être tourner vers moi, si j'avais eu l'idée de le surprendre, sa aurait été raté ! Maudite facultés vampirique !!_

-Bonjours l'acrobate, je peux savoir se que tu fais debout sur une chaise ? dans la cuisine ?

-Je cherche quelque chose. _Certes…_

-J'avais crue comprendre, et qu'est ce que tu cherche au juste ?

-Du café. _Me répondit-il me tournant toujours le dos, visiblement trop occupé par sa recherche pour me regarder !_

-Du café ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'es mis au café ? je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu na pas vraiment besoin de caféine pour tenir éveiller ! _lui répondis-je sur un ton de la moquerie, car,_ _pour ceux qui ne serais pas au courant ou qui aurait oublié, comme mon père semble-t-il, les vampires ne dorment pas, jamais !_

-Très amusant chérie, mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! _Pour qui alors ?_

-J'te remercie mais le café ne me fait pas vraiment envie !

- Tant mieux pour toi, car il n'est pas question que tu en boives a ton âge ! _La, j'y comprenais plus rien !_

-ok,_ répondis-je hésitante_ et pour qui est-ce que tu cherche désespérément du café alors ?

C'est a ce moment la, que quelqu'un s'éclaircie la voix derrière moi, sans doute pour me faire remarquer enfin sa présence. Aussitôt, je me retournais et aperçu avec surprise, mon grand-père maternelle, que je n'avais pas vue depuis des mois ! Immédiatement, je lui sautais dans les bras, folle de joie !

-Grand-père Charlie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment sa va à Forks ? Et à Phoenix, tu a des nouvelles de grand-mère Renée ?

J'étais si excitée que je le bombarder de questions, au bout de quelque secondes de silence sans réponse de sa part, je me rendis compte qu'il me regarder d'un air ébahit.

-Oh Nessie, tu es superbe ! _puis il ajoutât en s'adressant cette fois à mon père (toujours la tête enfouit dans son placard) _Tu avais raison Edward, le changement est absolument époustouflant, on dirait maintenant une vrai jeune femme !_ Continuât-il à mon égard, avec un sourire complice._

Mon père, ayant enfin trouvé son trésor perdu, descendit enfin de sa chaise, se tournas et s'approchas de nous. Les yeux toujours rivé sur l'étiquette de la boite de café se trouvant dans ses mains, il répondit à la remarque de mon grand-père avec un sourire amuser.

-Oui, mais n'exagérons rien, elle n'as encor l'air que d'une jeune, _c'est a ce moment là, que pour la première fois depuis mon entrer dans la cuisine, il daignât enfin poser les yeux sur moi, ce qui visiblement, l'empêchas de finir sa phrase. Il était resté la, a me regarder, d'un air stupéfiais._

-Quoi ? _Me décide-je enfin à demandé voyant le regard choquer, voir perdu que de mon père._ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Dit moi chérie, _me demandât mon père l'air hésitant,_ est ce que tu t'es déjà regarder dans une glace aujourd'hui ?

-Non, _avoue-je timidement, sans vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir_.

Je baissais aussitôt les yeux afin de m'observer moi-même. Je me rendis alors compte que le bas de pyjama qui m'allait encore parfaitement lorsque je l'avais enfilé, m'arriver maintenant à mi-mollet ! Je ne pue m'empêcher de passer mes main dans mes cheveux, ils me semblaient plus long, bien plus long que la veille, de mes cheveux, mes main passèrent a mon visage, puis elles descendirent le long de ma gorge puis jusqu'à ma poitrine, MA POITRINE ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer sur le col de mon t-shirt afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je réaliser alors que la ou je m'été endormis avec un corps de jeunes fille à peine pubert, je m'été réveiller avec un corps de jeunes femmes et j'allais avoir besoin d'un soutien-gorge ! A cette penser, je ne pue m'empêcher de sourire, ni même de rire bêtement ! Mon père se trouver toujours face a moi, guettant chacune de mes réactions. Je fus soudainement prise d'une irrésistible envie de voir, dans un miroir, celle que j'étais devenue. D'un signe voulant dire quelque chose comme « je m'excuse, je n'en n'ai que pour deux minute ou encore, je revient tout de suite » je lever l'index face a mes deux interlocuteur, et, sans être capable d'ajouter un mot pour accompagner le geste, je leur tournais le dos, le sourire au lèvre et fonçais comme une furie droit dans ma chambre, afin de retrouver cette glace que j'avais ignorer, à peine quelque minute plus tôt.

Arriver a ma chambre, une légère crainte me prit au ventre, je sentais mon estomac se noué, a quoi devais-je m'attendre ? C'est donc d'un pat hésitant que je m'avancer lentement, pour me retrouver enfin face a celle que j'étais a présent et que je resterais sans doute, pour l'éternité. J'eu du mal à reconnaitre cette jeune femme qui me fixer dans le miroir, était-ce vraiment moi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Quelle question ! Je savais parfaitement comment c'étais possible ! Je vivais sa régulièrement depuis ma naissance. Naissance qui soit-dit en passant, avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, j'étais quasiment unique en mon genre, mi-humaine, mi-vampire, ce qui me gratifier d'un certain nombre de particularité de chacune de ces espèces, mais aussi d'autre particularité résultant sans doute de mélange des deux. Cela, avait toujours eu un impact premier sur ma croissance, en effet, contrairement aux vampires, mon corps changeait, il évoluait, mais contrairement aux humains, il évoluait a une vitesse hallucinante et ce depuis toujours. Mes toute premières année, je grandissais de façon régulière, un peu chaque jour, d'après mon père, on pouvait presque me voir grandir a vue d'œil, -mais mon père as la fâcheuse manie d'exagérer les choses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi,- mais ces dernières années, le changement s'opéraient de façon plus rare, mais bien plus brutale ! Je pouvais garder la même apparence durant des mois, sans la moindre petite évolution, et, d'un coup, en une nuit, prendre plusieurs années. C'est se qui s'était passé cette nuit, comme le confirmer le nouveau reflet que me renvoyer mon miroir. J'aurais pourtant du m'en douter, ces subites « transformation » nocturne été toujours accompagner par de longue nuit au sommeil particulièrement agiter !

Cette fois, les changements me paressaient plus prononcer que lors des précédents changements, peut-être parce que j'arriver a un âge, ou même chez les humains, les changements été rapide est important, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris cinq ans en une nuit. Mes cheveux avait poussé, beaucoup, ils m'arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos en ondulant légèrement, j'avais l'impression de voir les cheveux de ma mère, à la différence près qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur, ceux de ma mère étaient d'un magnifique brun, les miens étaient de couleur cuivré, entre le blond et le roux, j'héritais cette couleur de mon père. Mon visage aussi avait changé, d'une façon que j'étais incapable de décrire, il avait murit d'une certaine manière, le visage enfantin qui m'habiter hier encore, avez laissé place a un nouveau visage, plus mure, plus adulte. Le reste de mon corps n'avez pas été laissé en reste, je le voyais, mais surtout, je le sentais. Tout autours de moi me paraissais étrangement pus petit que la veille, l'armoire sur laquelle été fixer la glace dans laquelle je n'avais cessé de m'observer me sembler plus petite, la table basse me semblai plus basse. J'avais grandit, comme le prouver mon survêtement qui me remonter a mi-mollet. Je m'étais aussi élargit, je me sentais maintenant a l'étroit dans mes vêtements, mes hanche s'était élargit, donnant plus d'ampleur a ma fine taille, qui a son tour, mettait en valeur ma nouvelle poitrine. Ces nouvelles formes faisaient-elles de moi une femme à présent ? Cette silhouette me ressembler si peut. Je commençais tout juste à me faire a ma précédente apparence, que me voila transformer de façons aussi soudaine, qu'extrême. Des tonnes de questions commençaient alors à me traverser l'esprit. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps allais-je garder cette apparence ? Mes prochains changements seront-ils aussi radicaux ? Y aurait-il encore beaucoup de changements de se genre ?

-Sa m'étonnerais beaucoup. _Me répondit mon père, comme si il avait lut dans mes penser, ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs ! Encore une de ces fameuse facultés vampirique, posséder néanmoins uniquement par mon cher père. _

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?! _Lui répondis-je, certaine qu'il avait dit sa uniquement pour me rassurer._

-Tu te souviens du jeune indien hybride à qui nous avons demandé de témoigner en notre faveur face au Volturie quand… _il s'arrêtât au milieu de sa phrase, sans doute de peur de m'effrayer, je décider donc de la terminer a sa place._

-Quand ils ont prétexté qu'étant donnée que personne ne savait se que j'allais devenir j'étais un danger potentiel et qu'il leur fallait donc m'éliminer, tout cela bien sur étant un simple prétexte visant a déclencher une guerre avec vous, que bien sur vous auriez perdu ?! _J'avais dit sa d'une seule traite, afin de montré que je n'étais pas effrayais par cela et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de gant avec moi._

- Mouai, c'est sa. _Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, comme si l'évocation de ce vieux souvenir lui coutait. _Bref_, _nous avions donc rencontré cet indien, qui comme toi, été né d'un père vampire et d'une mère humaine…

-…Nahuel…_je me sentis tout à coup absorbée par les paroles de mon père._

-… oui, tu t'en souviens ?

-Vaguement, _je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'asseyais tout en écoutant l'histoire que mon père me raconter, a son tour, il vint s'assoir sur mon lit et continuât son récit._

-Tu avais tout juste quelques semaines,bien que tu avais déjà l'air d'une petite fille de 2 ans_ ajoutât-il avec un sourire nostalgique. _Nahuel nous racontât son histoire, comment sa mère avait été visité par un « ange », qui bien sur n'étais autre qu'un vampire, les façons dont il été venue au monde grâce a l'aide de sa tante qu'il avait ensuite mordu et qui après plusieurs siècle été toujours a ses cotés, il nous racontât aussi la façon dont il avait évolué depuis sa naissance. Comme toi, il a grandit a une vitesse hallucinante, mais un jour, il a arrêté de changer, son corps s'était figer, il avait tout simplement atteint sa maturité, et il n'a plus jamais changé, comme n'importe quel autre vampire. _Il se tourna alors vers moi, et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, terminas son récit _Le dernier changement qu'il avait vécu, celui qui l'a amené a son physique d'adulte, qu'il gardera maintenant pour l'éternité, il l'a vécu lorsqu'il à atteint l'âge de 7 ans. Et même si je sais que tu as la même sainte horreur de fêter ton anniversaire que ta mère, je suis sur que tu sais parfaitement quant auras lieu ton 7ème anniversaire ! _Il me regarder fixement, je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi, et je jouais le jeu._

-Dans 3 mois. _Lui répondis-je, en le regardant, en grande partie apaisait._

Mon père se tourna alors vers la glace, toujours face à nous. Il observa longuement mon reflet, puis me dit, les yeux de son reflet plonger dans les mien.

- J'espère que cette nouvelle apparence te convient, car cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'elle change à nouveau un jour. _Sur se, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et me prit dans ces bras un long moment. Il finit par déposer un tendre baiser sur mes cheveux avant de desserrer son étreinte et de prendre à nouveau la parole. _Ta mère est allée faire quelque course afin de pouvoir préparer de quoi diner a Charlie et le reste de la famille a préféré allé chasser avant de venir à sa rencontre, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Tu devrais peut-être aller t'habiller afin de les accueillir en beauté ! _Il finit sa phrase avec un immense sourire, sans doute due à l'idée de la surprise qui attendait le reste de la famille._

Il se leva et se dirigeas vers la porte, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ayant eu une pousser de croissance soudaine, je n'avais plus aucun vêtement a ma taille.

-Regarde dans le dressing à ta mère, je pense que vous devez faire la même taille a présent, _me dit-il avant même que je nue le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, certain jours, j'appréciais particulièrement son don, avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne. Il m'adressa un dernière sourire, que je lui rendis sans effort, et sortis de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. _

J'adressais un dernier regard à mon reflet, et à mon tour, je sortis de la chambre, direction, la chambre parentale et plus particulièrement, la penderie de ma maman.

Je terminais de me préparais dans ma chambre, j'avais profité de se besoin d'emprunter des vêtements a ma mère, pour porter la tenue que je préféré dans sa garde robe, un simple jean bleu marine -une couleur qui allé particulièrement bien a ma mère- et une chemise blanche sans manche aux boutonnières rehaussée de dentelles, s'était la tenue que ma mère portait le plus souvent, celle qui la représenté le mieux a mes yeux, c'est sans doute pour cela que c'est celle que je préférais.

Une fois prête, je décidais de descendre dans le séjour. La maison était toujours aussi calme. Le manque de sommeil due a cette nuit spécialement agité, se fit sentir en ce début d'après-midi, alors que j'attendais impatiemment le retour de ma famille, ne sachant pour combien de temps ils en auraient encore, je décider de me reposer un peu et m'allongeais sur le canapé, visage vers l'intérieur afin de me cacher de la lumière éblouissante dans laquelle baignais la pièce.

3


End file.
